The Obsession
by pusa-kitty-katz
Summary: After a year, Brennan anxiously looks forward to meeting Booth after deciding that she wants to be with him only to find a bitter surprise waiting, along with a murder case that hits close to home, it seems Brennan is not off to a good start.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

* * *

It's been a long day for Dr. Temperance Brennan. She has been staring at the window willing herself to sleep but she was too fidgety. She looked at her watch for the nth time that day. Shouldn't be long now, she was thinking. Then her ears perked when she heard the on – board announcement.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are now making our initial approach to Washington DC, kindly switch off all electronic devices, put your tray up to its proper position. We are estimating to land in thirty minutes."_

Brennan arranged herself in her seat and sat up a little straighter. This was it, she thought. There was no backing out now. She closed her eyes and she thought of Booth at the airport a year ago. That image was stuck in her head for a year. It's what she has been looking forward to.

She checked her watch again and nervously tucked some stray hairs behind her ear and took a deep breath. She was ready. She knows that now. She was ready for Booth and she will tell him that the moment she sees him.

* * *

After 45 minutes, Brennan was walking towards the taxi queue, she was gonna drop her bags at home and take a long shower to clear her head. She wasn't sure if Booth already arrived. Maybe I should drop by the mall first to check if he's there already, she thought. But that's irrational, she'll shower first and be at her best before she sees him. She blushed uncharacteristically, she wanted to look her best, it couldn't hurt.

She was in the cab when she checked her phone for the first time since she landed, there was one text message there.

"Bones, I'm back. See you, 8:30 tonight"

Brennan checked and it was sent an hour earlier. Her heart beat faster. She quickly replied.

"I'll be there"

She checked her watch again, she had only an hour before the said time. She imagined his smell, logically she knew it was impossible but it feels like she was smelling him now in this cab. She was ready for him. She wanted him. It took her a long while, but she was. Finally.

* * *

At exactly 8:30 in the evening, she was at the mall by the coffee cart, looking around anxiously. And then she saw him, he was walking towards her sporting his trademark grin. She smiled.

"Bones!"

Booth finally got to her side and hugged her, to Brennan she illogically felt that it seemed like someone stuck a needle in her lungs and let all the air out. She sighed in relief. She pulled away and looked at his face.

"Booth, its good to see you" she gave him a once over "You're not hurt? Were you injured? Are you ok?"

"Chill Bones, I'm fine, I have lots to tell you."

Brennan took a deep breath. She made a promise to herself, she won't back out.

"Booth, I need to say something first."

But Booth seemed to be distracted, he was looking at something behind her.

"Booth? Is there anything wrong?"

Booth just grinned "No Bones, did you say something? Oh wait, me first, I want you to meet someone."

Booth stepped away from her and walked towards the direction he was staring at. She stared after him confused, what was going on?

But when Booth came back, he was bringing someone with him. Brennan's heartbeat if possible went even faster. She was tall, with auburn hair that was tied up in a knot at the nape of her neck. She was built, Brennan estimates that she probably visits the gym at least twice a week. Who was she?

Booth smiled at Brennan.

"I want you to meet Amanda Jacobson, Bones. She's a trauma surgeon and we worked together at Afghanistan. Amanda, meet my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Amanda extended an arm and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm pleased to finally meet you, Booth told me so much about you."

Brennan took her hand but she looked at Booth feeling like she was punched at the gut.

Booth seemed to not to notice. He put an arm around Amanda's waist and grinned, "So Founding Fathers?"

* * *

_What do you guys think?_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

* * *

As a Special Agent for the FBI and a former sniper, Booth is not a man who gets nervous easily, but he's definitely nervous now. He sensed something different in Bones, maybe it was a mistake to immediately introduce her to Amanda, after all they haven't seen each other in a year and they were not able to communicate that effectively apart from a few phone calls, maybe Bones was expecting this to be just their time.

But he just thought that she would be relieved. Booth glanced at Bones and then to Amanda remembering that fateful night more than a year ago in front of the Hoover Building.

"_I am not a gambler, I'm a scientist, I can't change, I don't know how."_

Like always, Booth's stomach felt heavy whenever he remembered it. Her words, her tears. At that moment he somehow knew that he has to move on. In a way, its what pushed him to go to Afghanistan in the first place. It was why he was unable to do anything more than hold Bones' hand in the airport a year ago, looking at her, he knows that he just want her to be in his life, even if its not in the way he wants. It took all of Booth's self control in the past year to push himself to the other direction.

Which is why Amanda was here, to show Bones that he was if not totally over her (which of course he wasn't) he was trying, heading towards the direction she wants. It was difficult but that's why he gravitated towards Amanda in the first place, she was so… Easy. Not Easy to bed easy, Easy in a sense that she was outgoing, she was game, she was happy all the time, she was easy.

Booth shook out of his reverie when they got to his car, he opened both the passenger seat in the front and the back at the same time and he had to swallow, hard.

From habit, Brennan automatically walked towards the front seat, which is where Amanda headed for simultaneously. She paused and so did she. Amanda smiled good-naturedly.

"I think we both can't fit in here Dr. Brennan" but there was a slight edge to her voice as if she was somehow readying herself to a stand off in case Brennan pushed through.

Brennan stepped back, "My apologies, it is out of habit that I went straight for the front seat, I of course, will sit at the back."

Booth just looked at the two women, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. But he looked at Bones and made a decision, he will just explain it to Amanda later.

"Hey Honey, if its ok with you, maybe Bones should sit in the front, I mean.." he faltered a bit when he saw a slightly incredulous look in her eye but he already started so he continued "'Coz we haven't spent time together in a long while you know, is that ok?"

Booth was sweating, hard. But Amanda graciously backed off, looked at Brennan and kissed Booth in the cheek, "Of course sweetie, you're right its fine"

She looked at Brennan "All yours Dr. Brennan." The tone was friendly but it seemed to Brennan that it lost some of the original friendliness when they were introduced earlier. But Brennan didn't want to seem out of control.

"That is unnecessary, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, as I am more used to Booth's car than you, it is logical for me to be the one to sit in the back rather than it be you as again, you're still unfamiliar to it."

She deftly slid in to the back seat and smiled at Booth before shutting the door. Amanda got in too feeling a bit unsettled.

Booth walked to the other side, to the driver's seat. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Reviews please :)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. And Thanks for the reviews :) Hope more will come. :)

* * *

Booth dropped a bunch of documents on Sweet's desk. "There you go Sweets, sign the papers so that I can go back to catching the bad guys." Booth rubbed his hands together in anticipation "I want to jump in on the next case, I just got a call, a body has been found at the American University and Bones is already on the way. Cullen said I'm good to go as long as you sign the papers, so chop chop."

Sweets looked up at Booth from his usual spot on the sofa "Hold on Agent Booth, I haven't even begun to see yet as to how the war affected you, most soldiers experience post traumatic stress after getting back, I want to make sure that you are handling everything ok."

Booth sat down, "C'mon Sweets, I'm good, see? Sign the form."

Sweets persisted "So no bad dreams, no hallucinations, no sudden rush of breaths?"

Booth rolled his eyes "I'm FINE Sweets, just sign it."

But Sweets won't back down. "I also heard that you are dating someone who you met at Afghanistan, are you not concerned as to how you're relationship with her will affect your partnership with Dr. Brennan?"

Booth suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable "Didn't waste any time didn't you? How did you find out about Amada so quickly?"

Sweets just shook his head "It doesn't matter how I know, I still want an answer if you want me to sign this form."

"Look Sweets, Bones and I are fine, we had dinner with Amanda, we're ok. Now sign."

"You mean to tell me that Dr. Brennan did not even find the situation awkward in anyway?" Sweets asked raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"Look Sweets, she was the one who wanted us to remain just partners. Bones is cool with it."

But even as he said it he knew that somehow he was lying to Sweets. He remembered that night, two days ago. Booth tried to get both women to be part of one general topic but it was an ask and answer situation. It wasn't a flowing conversation at all. So he brought the topic of getting back to work by Monday and that's when Bones and him started to have a real talk since they left the airport but then he noticed ht tensed look in Amanda's face so he started to bring in topics which happened in Afghanistan but then Bones was the one who got uncomfortable.

Sweets was just looking at Booth with that knowing look on his face and finally Booth sighed. "Ok, so she wasn't cool about it. I talk about Afghanistan and she gets this awkward look on her face. I talk about work and Parker, she starts to talk but then Amanda gets left out so yeah, it's a bit weird, but its us Sweets, we'll make it work."

Sweets looked at Booth wondering how to put his thoughts in words that this man will understand. Sweets knows that Booth got hurt by Dr. Brennan and he isn't at all surprised that Booth will take that one year to try to finally get over her. Sweets hasn't met Amanda yet, he was just told by Angela whom he bumped into at the Diner earlier today, but it appears that even though Booth thinks he's stepping into the direction he thinks Dr. Brennan wants, he also knew that the moment that he starts working with her again, everything will come back. For these two he knows that the cliché "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" will somehow prevail.

"Agent Booth" Sweets started, carefully choosing his words "I know that Dr. Brennan has turned you down in the past, and I'm sure that Amanda is very nice but aren't you rushing into things a bit? You already introduced her to Dr. Brennan without even finding out first how things are at her end. She might have changed her mind and now is thinking of being with you after getting back from Maluku."

"Sweets, she won't change her mind, she said so. I introduced them so that Bones would know that she has nothing to worry about. Past is past. Again Sweets, sign the form. Clock is ticking. Dead Body at the university."

"Is it really in the past? Or are you just afraid of finding out for yourself?"

Booth's face is starting to contort in anger and Sweets knew that he was crossing a very thin and difficult line, but he's standing his ground.

Booth stood up and glared at Sweets "Cut the crap Sweets. I'm here for my form That's it. I don't want to hear it. I don't have PTSD, that's the thing, now Sign it."

Sweets kept his cool although in truth Booth was starting to intimidate him, he stood up, walked to his Computer to grab his pen, his back turned to Booth. "Just so you know Agent Booth, its possible that the reason why Dr. Brennan is uncomfortable with ay stories about Afghanistan is because she knows you met Amanda there and she doesn't want to discuss her.

He turned around and gave the signed papers to Booth.

Booth grabbed them and said again "She didn't change her mind Sweets" and then he turned to leave, making sure to slam the door behind him leaving Sweets shaking his head at him.

* * *

More reviews more updates! :)


End file.
